civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FanofRPGs/Composite Quirk User
Summary A composite qurik user, presumably All For One, has control of ever known quirk in the series. This would make him a formidable opponent. Powers and Stats Tiering System: Unknown, at least 6-C Name: Composite Quirk User, presumably All For One Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Depends, Male if All For One Age: Unknown Classification: Supervillain, Composite Quirk User Powers and Abilities: Emitter= Flash Step and Speed Augmentation with Acceleration | Acid Generation, Manipulation, and Attacks with Acid | Zoolingualism and Summoning with Anivoice | Dust Generation, Manipulation, and Attacks with Assault Dust | Ball Creation with Binging Ball | Black Hole Creation and Air Absorption with Black Hole | Blood Generation, Manipulation, and Attacks with Blood Control | Blood Consumption and Paralysis Inducement with Bloodcurdle | Projectile Enhancement, Trajectory Manipulation, and Trajectory Curving with Boomerang | Mind Control and Persuasion with Brainwashing | Bubble Generation, Bubble Manipulation, and Fragrance Manipulation with Bubble | Adhesive Manipulation with Cemedine | Concrete Manipulation with Cement | Ectoplasm Manipulation, Cloning, and Expert Level Size Manipulation with Clones | Word Materialization and Manifestation with Comic | Compression with Compress | Confession Inducement and Truth Inducement with Confess | Power Replication with Copy | Artificial Element Generation, Ferrokinetic Polearm Construction, Solid Generation, Constructs Creation, Living Factory, and Object Creation with Creation | Darkness Symbiosis, Umbrakinetic Creature Creation, Animated Shadow, Darkness Manipulation, Darkness Defense, and Shadow Armor with Dark Shadow | Decomposition Manipulation and Disintegration with Decay | Organic Cloning with Double | Earth Manipulation and Terrakinetic Constructs with Earth Flow | Elastic Energy Manipulation and Kinetic Deformation with Elasticity | Electricity Generation and Manipulation with Electrification | Power Negation with Erasure | Explosion Inducement and Manipulation, Explosion Touch, Explosive Infusion, Self-Detonation, Explosive Bodily Fluids, and Nitroglycerin Secretion with Explosion | Cloth Constructs, Cloth Manipulation, Binding Combat, and Cloth Imprisonment with Fiber Master | Levitation and Flight with Flight | Precognition with Foresight | Illusion Generation and Manipulation with Glamour | Fire and Ice Generation and Fire/Ice Manipulation, Ice-Fire Attacks, Thermal Manipulation, Cryokinetic Surfing, Ice Shield Construction, and Freezing with Half-Cold Half-Hot | Healing Kiss with Heal | Fire Generation and Manipulation, Hell-Fire Manipulation, Pyrokinetic Polearm Construction, and Pyrokinetic Flight with Hellflame | Homing Effect, Trajectory Manipulation, and Trajectory Curving with Homing | Supernatural Thievery with Larceny | Enhanced Leap with Leap | Immobility Inducement with Lock Down | Love Empowerment with Love | https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Magnetization with Magnetism | Laser Generation and Manipulation with Meganetic Blaster | Object Possession and Manipulation with Mimicry | Fungal Symbiosis, Generation, amd Manipulation with Mushroom | Laser Generation (From the navel) with Navel Laser | Laughter Inducement with Outburst | Molecular Deconstruction and Reconstruction, Fusionism, Reconfiguration, Recovery Mode, and Reshaping with Overhaul | Explosive and Acidic Sweat with Oxidizing Sweat | Telekinesis with Poltergeist | Lie Detection with Polygraph | Laser Generation (From the face) with Queen Beam | Bee Manipulation with Queen Bee | Form Restoration, Retrogression, Devolution, Regression, Power Erasure, and Existence Erasure with Rewind | Sensory Tracking with Search | Shame Empowerment with Shame | Size Manipulation and Enhancement with Size | Sliding with Slide and Glide | Intoxication Inducement and Vertigo Inducement with Sloshed | Ground Liquification with Softening | Air Solidification, Shield Construction, Platform Creation, amd Imprisonment with Solid Air | Sleep Inducement with Somnambulist | Possession with Spirit Possession | Object Hardening and Density Manipulation with Stiffening | Enhanced Body Part Rotation and Multi Strike with Strong Shoulder | Physical Agumentation (By consuming sugar) with Sugar Rush | Psychic Communication with Telepath | Attack Recording with Twin Impact | Vibration Emission and Manipulation, Earthquake Generation, and Jolt Inducement with Vibrate | Stamina Absorption and Life-Force Absorption with Vitality Stealing | Sonic Scream with Voice | Portal Creation, Manipulation, Physiology, Warping Teleportation, Amalgamation with Weld | Air Vortex Creation and Manipulation with Whirlwind | Gravity Manipulation and Negation with Zero-Gravity |-|Transformation= Wood Manipulation and Mimicry and Plant Mimicry with Arbor | Beast Morping with Beast | Limb Expansion with Big Fist | Shadow Camouflage and Umbrageous Teleportation with Black | Teeth Manipulation and Dental Constructs with Blade-Tooth | Bovine Physiology with Cow | Crystal Mimicry with Crystalization | Fish Physiology with Electric Eel | Fat Absorption with Fat Absorption | Elasticity with Foldabody | Expert Level Size Manipulation and Enhancement with Gigantification | |-|Mutant= |-|One For All/All For One= Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Island level (Due to having One For All, should be comparable to All Might who drew in a thunderstorm with his Detroit Smash), likely much higher due to additional quirks Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Should be faster than 100% Deku. In addition of All Might's Speed, would be amplified with other Quirks) Category:Blog posts